La revolución de los Sangre Sucia
by iEhye
Summary: "Cosas malas le suceden a los que se entrometen con el tiempo, Señorita Granger" Claro que las reglas nunca habían aplicado para Albus Dumbledore. Tomione.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Esta historia comienza justo después de la escena épica de "After all this time, Severus?" Espero que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

 _"Cuidado con el hombre que habla de poner las cosas en orden. Poner las cosas en orden siempre significa poner las cosas bajo su control."_ _Denis Diderot_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se quedo contemplando el vació, honrando al hombre que había desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Severus Snape era un enigma, con el potencial de la ironía; ya que literalmente él pudo haber sido como Riddle. ¿Pero qué fue diferente? Era entonces correcto lo que decían los muggles, el factor crianza VS la genética, o era eso que el siempre había profetizado como Amor. ¿Los niños nacían malos? O simplemente se hacían.

Dos potentes magos, ambos oscuros, ambos mestizos, con una crianza que potenciaba la Psicopatía.

¿Qué tuvo Severus que Tom Riddle no?

A Lily Evans, por supuesto.

El joven Tom no tuvo a nadie a quien aferrarse, no tuvo a nadie quien le brindará un poco de cariño. Con tristeza recordó que la primera vez que lo vio, no le mostró nada más que sospecha y desdén, en aquellos tiempos tenía varias heridas frescas que hasta la fecha no cerraban, cometió muchos errores si; pero se juraba así mismo que los más agravantes eran por un bien mayor.

Sabía que el tiempo sólo le había enseñado diversas mañas, le había agarrado callo a la vida y se había convertido en todo un Maestro manipulando, no muy diferente a Tom. Por mucho que su orgullo Gryffindor le costará admitirlo el paralelismo de su liderazgo era similar al de _él_ , ambos habían sometido a Severus volviéndolo una marioneta más de su teatro guiñol, andando entre la cuerda floja entre dos amos, tratando de equilibrar un mundo que poco a poco se caía en pedazos

Y Harry… pobre Harry víctima de las circunstancias, el niño pudo haber tenido una vida diferente; pero había demasiado de por medio y por eso había sido receptor de muchas maniobras que lo habían puesto en el lugar en dónde estaba, era cuestión de tiempo, se dijo, para que Harry muriera. Moriría como todo buen valiente de la casa de Godric, todo por un bien común.

Si tan sólo hubiera otra forma, una forma única de gobernarlos a todos, de salvarlos.

-¡Musarañas ahumadas!-Exclamó cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

El nuevo panorama se abría antes sus ojos, era un realidad alternativa, todos tendrían una oportunidad y entonces los muertos y los vivos dejarían de ser verdugos. Fascinante, fascinante…¡la diferencia que cambió la trayectoria de Severus los salvarían!

Obviamente no podría ser Lily Evans, ella estaba muerta y Albus nunca había sido elocuente con la nigromancia y la resurrección ergo había tenido muy malas experiencias con cierta piedra.

No Lily, tenía que ser una persona sumamente inteligente, un genio, con la bondad de un unicornio y el carácter salvaje de un tigre, que fuera leal y viviera su vida a base de principios, pero sobretodo que fuera poderosa.

Y la tenía, quien mejor que Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante que había adornado los pasillos de Hogwarts desde Rowena Ravenclaw, aquella con el carácter indomable siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto y salvar a sus amigos en el proceso.

Sin embargo, también había una fibra oscura en la Señorita Granger, esa misma oscuridad que tenía Severus, que tenia Tom y que se hallaba también dentro de él. ¿Valía la pena que fuera la Señorita Granger? Por supuesto, eso sólo solidificaría la unión entre Tom y ella, los volvería más afines. Más fáciles de someter.

El plan ya estaba hecho, mandaría a Hermione 70 años atrás, esperando reescribir la historia… y vaya que la reescribiría.

Pobre Dumbledore, nunca imagino que sus planes le saldrían al revés, no vio venir la fuerza indestructible que ambos seres afines traerían consigo en los futuros, pasados, años venideros. Arrasarían con todo y lo volverían a construir, moldeando una nueva época para todos los magos de Gran Bretaña y el mundo.

Era una burla macabra del destino porque Tom Riddle había nacido para gobernar. Y nadie podría cambiar ese hecho.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Todo pertenece a JK Rowling.** UA. Viaje en el tiempo. No puedo dar más advertencias porque esta historia esta siendo creada cada capítulo a la vez.

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios y sus alertas, me dan la motivación para seguir escribiendo :)

* * *

"Oiga me encantaría saber

que es lo que pasaría

si muero mañana,

¿A dónde iría mi alma?"

-Conversación casual, Panda.

* * *

TR&HG

Capítulo 2.

Era lo mismo que siempre pero distinto, porque inclusive dentro de la repetición igualitaria de un hecho hay algo que cambia; quizá era la misma habitación, evidentemente era su despacho. Las personas sin embargo nunca eran las mismas, él movía los hilos de ese mundo y los demás se entregaban fielmente al juego.

Esta vez no sería diferente. La cuestión era…

¿Quién se sacrificaría ahora?

¿De qué se despojaría?

¿Estaría seguro de vender su alma al mejor postor?

O mejor dicho; ¿Haría lo que Albus Dumbledore le pidiera sin importar que fuera?

Hermione Granger le devolvía la mirada con determinación.-Lo haré Señor.

Dumbledore sonrió, de su escritorio tomó dos frascos y los puso frente de ella.

-Me disculpo una vez más Señortia Granger, no se lo pediría si no fuera mi último recurso. Debe saber que el futuro de nuestro mundo esta en sus manos. Estas dos pociones le servirán en su misión, la primera es una poción de rejuvenecimiento y la segunda borrará su memoria de forma permanente. No se preocupe las personas que deja atrás no sabrán nada, el tiempo es una cosa misteriosa y hermosa; tanto que en el momento en el que arribe al pasado esta realidad desaparecerá y una alterna resurgirá. Será un viajero del tiempo, usted habrá nacido en esta realidad pero al momento de vivir en el pasado un paralelismo se creará y el tiempo no tratará de eliminarla, porque el espacio que usted ocupa aquí tan solo se desplazará.

-Prácticamente me esta dando uno de los fundamentos de la física clásica sobre la materia, Señor. ¿Quiere decir entonces que el tiempo y el espacio se encuentran en sincronía de tal forma que es posible viajar en el tiempo sin la creación de una paradoja?-

Hermione estaba conmocionada, era increíble lo que el Director le revelaba, uno de los misterios del universo revelados por este hombre; pero eso no quitaba la mala sensación que le inundó pensando en sus amigos y familia, ella no existiría para ellos, nadie la recordaría…ni ella los recordaría. Pero lo valía, todos necesitaban una oportunidad. Harry necesitaba esa oportunidad.

-"La materia no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma" me ha tomado casi media vida y varios cursos muggles sobre física cuántica, pero al final la base de la ciencias y la magia, siendo totalmente contrarías en sus preceptos, han hecho que lo inimaginable se vuelva real. Las ciencias niegan la magia y la magia, bueno usted sabe que poco hay que no pueda hacer la magia. Pero la irremediable verdad es que todo se encuentra aquí, la unidad de la vida se le otorgó al hombre por los primeros magos, todo esta en la naturaleza.

La última declaración había sido muy vaga, las dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, quería preguntarle mil cosas a la vez pero de su boca nada salió.

Dumbledore no le había dicho a que año ni a que lugar llegaría, no le había dicho lo que se esperaba que hiciera tan sólo le había dicho que la Orden la necesitaba para una misión en el pasado; que cambiaría su vida y la de todos. Tenía miedo, pero Hermione no era una cobarde, así que si, prácticamente entregaría toda su vida por la causa.

Así que tomó el primer y después el segundo vial, tragando sin un segundo pensamiento.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore sonreía afablemente, observó como la Señorita Granger empezaba a cambiar hasta convertirse en una pequeña bebé. Transfiguró sus ropas en mantas y la alzó poniéndola sobre su escritorio, sacó una carta de su túnica y la colocó adentro de las mantas.

-Vamos vamos, Señorita Granger, tiene un largo viaje por recorrer.

Tomando al bebé que lo veía curioso entre sus brazos, se dispuso a abandonar su oficina, recorrió pasillos y dejó los terrenos de Hogwarts atrás con un destino claro.

TR&HG

El orfanato Wool que no era más que ruinas y escombros se alzaba viejo a sus ojos, obviamente Tom se había encargado de destruirlo hace un par de décadas atrás, temía por las pobres almas que quedaron dentro mientras eso ocurría. Deposito al bebé Hermione con suavidad en lo que fue el pórtico del orfanato.

-Aquí nos separamos, Señorita Granger.

Sacó su varita y unos cuantos pergaminos bordeando un semicírculo alrededor de Hermione. Los pergaminos eran viejos y en ellos se mostraban Runas antiguas, con su varita se cortó la palma y presentó su sacrificio mojando los pergaminos. Y empezó a cantar.

 _"Clamo por el Dios del tiempo que es uno con el espacio, lo uso entonces como medio para trasmutar esta alma maldita, toma mi sacrificio y hazla parte de aquí, de ahí sin retorno."_

Terminó el conjuro y con su varita dibujo un 70 en años rúnicos, que empezaron a girar al rededor de Hermione, la pequeña bebé sólo veía luces y chispas de colores arremolinándose en su entorno.

Albus se burló internamente por todo lo que le había dicho a Hermione sobre física y esas tonterías muggles, la magia era superior. Qué le linchen por hipócrita, Albus Dumbledore había activado una maldición que no había sido convocada desde milenios atrás. Ese tipo de magia que hasta los mismos Magos Oscuros le rehuían, su error, su caída.

Terminó con una gran expansión de magia, Hermione Granger desapareció de 1996. Eliminando todo a su paso. El futuro que conocían ya no existía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo pertenece a JK, Rowling.**

 **¡Hola! Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a EmmySlyn , Lity , Tsuruga Lia1412 , nathyhcr, yue yuna y a Mia Flores. Sus comentarios me dan animo para continuar con esta historia :)**

* * *

"Yo manifestare que últimamente

cosas indecentes que yo cometí

años ayer,

han regresado, me están atormentando

Por eso entendí"

-Amnistía, Panda.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Martha Cole tenía cuarenta años, nunca había tenido hijos y su trabajo había sido cuidar el de otros por más de diez años en un orfanato. Así que ella había aprendido, aprendió que la gente abandona, lastima y destruye. Su carácter se había forjado, atrás habían quedado los días de pasión desenfrenada por ayudar a los demás, de eso ya nada; sólo le quedaba resentimiento y una dura mano para dirigir como matrona.

Había visto a niños ir y venir a lo largo de los años, pero pocos habían sido tan relevantes como ellos dos.

Hermione había sido encontrada con una carta afuera del orfanato, era un día lluvioso y su llanto se vio atenuado por la lluvia, estaba fría y cinanótica cuando la halló. Aún casi muerta la bebé se aferraba a la vida, agitando sus pequeños brazos agarrando fuertemente a la carta que portaba, como si la resguardara de todo peligro. Ese día mientras contemplaba a la pequeña Hermione algo regurgito dentro de Martha, quizá fue el fuego que vio en la pequeña Hermione o la manera en la que trataba de vencer a la muerte; quedó totalmente prendada a ella.

Era una niña muy inteligente, vivaz y siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, pero lo que más le gustaba a Hermione aparte de leer y comer chocolate era estar con su mejor amigo.

Y eso le preocupaba a Martha, él otro chico igual de sobresaliente que Hermione era Tom. Ella había atendido el parto de Tom y con certeza podría afirmar que Tom Riddle nunca había derramado una lágrima en su vida. Había algo extraño en Tom, bueno también en Hermione, pero había una singularidad más en él; El pequeño Tom había nacido con ese tipo de oscuridad que aclama por sangre, bien quizá Martha estaba dramatizando y el chico sólo tenía problemas mentales, pero sabía que no era así, lo perseguía esa aura pesada, tan antinatural que había orillado a todos a mantenerse alejados. A todos menos a la chica Granger.

Ambos eran una colisión a su paso; chicos brillantes que tenían aquella peculiaridad de verse envueltos en extrañas circunstancias. Tom era todo lo contrario a Hermione, era frío, manipulador y malvado (eso si le preguntaban a algunos de los niños del orfanato) pero también podía a llegar a ser encantador, sin embrago, era totalmente diferente con Hermione, tanto que si prestabas mucha atención notabas la mirada de adoración con la que siempre la observaba, la cuidaba como si fuese su mayor tesoro y sostenía su mano con firmeza como si temiese su desaparición en cualquier momento.

Martha Cole nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ella le tenía miedo. Cada que lo miraba veía a un chico sin escrúpulos, era un miedo infundado pero no por temor a ella sino a la pequeña Hermione.

Sus aflicciones se centraron entonces en los dos chicos sentados en el patio leyendo un libro, Tom tenía envuelto sus brazos en Hermione y esta le daba la espalda recostándose en él, entonces Tom se volvió y la atrapó viéndolos, con una sonrisa maquiavélica empezó a chupar la pequeña oreja de Hermione, ésta solo se reía y él miraba a Martha desafiante. Un escalofrío le recorrió, mientras su cara adquiría un tono rojo, se suponía que había encerrado al niño para darle la oportunidad a Hermione de interactuar con los demás. Al parecer su plan se había frustrado una vez más por ese pequeño demonio.

* * *

HG&TR

* * *

Dicen que durante la transición a la niñez hay un momento de revelación en dónde el niño se da cuenta de que esta vivo y es un ser pensante, no es efímero, porque desde ese momento se marca para siempre el camino de la conciencia. Dicha revelación, cambió el mundo de Tom Riddle para siempre; tenía cinco años y decidió que Hermione Granger estaría a su lado para siempre.

Ella había estado esperando por él, escondida entre las escaleras, sabía que Tom no había robado el dinero de la Señorita Kate, pero si Billy Stubbs y este había culpado injustamente a Tom. Y el castigo del orfanato era quemarle las manos al ladrón.

Bajo las escaleras demandando por venganza. Hermione salió de las sombras jalando la maga de su camisa, volteó a verla con odio pero ella sostuvo sus manos con la torpeza de cualquier niño de cinco años, de su bolsa saco dos cubos de hielo y se los puso en cada mano.

No le dijo nada, sólo le dio una triste sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Se fue, dejando a un pequeño Tom conmocionado, nunca nadie había hecho algo parecido por él. Aquel gesto de bondad y desinterés lo tomaron por sorpresa. Lo que Hermione no contempló fueron sus bolsas mojadas que le traerían un terrible catarro de una semana, tiempo en el que cierto niño nunca la perdió de vista.

Hermione salvó a Stubbs esa noche.

* * *

TR&HG

* * *

-¿Estás lista?

-No estoy segura de esto, Tom. La Señora Cole sabrá que fuimos nosotros.

-Sólo es un juego Hermione, además esto nos ayudará para practicar. Y la boba de Amy nunca volverá a molestarte.

Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa. Tenían once años y se escondían en la casa abandonada del conserje, ambos estaban parados en una mesa observando a un conejo amarrado a una charola. Habían cuchillos, tijeras, pinzas y todo lo necesario para diseccionar al conejo.

-Bien empecemos. Bisturí.- Claro que no era un bisturí propiamente dicho, pero a Hermione le pareció divertido la manera mandona en que Tom le pedía el cuchillo viejo que habían encontrado ahí, había algo en ella que le decía que esto estaba mal, pero no quería decepcionar a Tom ni hacerlo enojar con sus "lloriqueos".

A cualquier observador médico le hubiera parecido entrañable como aquel niño se lo tomaba en serio, jugaban a ser cirujanos. Sin embargo la mirada sádica en Tom indicaba lo mucho que disfrutaba ver al conejo retorciéndose mientras la sangre brotaba de su pecho. Estaban vestidos con unas playeras blancas largas encima de sus ropas, simulando batas de Doctor. Hermione se pellizcaba para no desmayarse, sus manos temblaban mientras con una pajilla trataba de absorber toda la sangre para que el "Doctor Riddle" pudiera ver mejor.

-Es su turno Doctora Granger, el paciente necesita que le retire el corazón.

Hermione volvió a verlo con horror.- Dijiste que soló lo abriríamos y lo volveríamos a cerrar.

-Usted sabía que el porcentaje de vida era menor al 10%, Doctora.

-Vamos Tom deja de jugar, no quiero que sufra.

-Si se lo cortas rápido no lo sentirá, pero si lo vuelves a cerrar vivirá con el dolor.- La miró con una sonrisa apacible.

Hermione tomo la tijera oxidada que Tom le tendía, tomó el corazón del conejo y con el dolor de su alma lo cortó de los grandes vasos. El corazón seguía latiendo en su mano cuando se lo quitó. El conejo se seguía retorciendo. La presión del pequeño latido en su mano fue lo último que sus sentidos lograron retener antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

TR&HG

* * *

-¿Por qué mientras yo te arrastró al conocimiento tú siempre me envuelves en estas aventuras tontas? Te juro que si muero aquí volveré como un fantasma, haré tu vida un infierno y sacrificaré a tu primogénito para poderme resucitar.

Tom estaba fastidiado, esta vez a Hermione se le había ocurrido entrar a un viejo edificio en donde según habían escuchado, espantaban. Así que como toda buena persona curiosa, ambos se habían lanzado a la aventura, claro uno más renuente que otro.

-Vamos Tommy, ¿Es qué acaso tienes miedo?-. Le preguntó con burla. Tom la miró ceñudo, odiaba cuando le decía así y sobretodo cuando le tildaba de miedoso, ya le mostraría él quien era la miedosa.

Así que con un plan en la mente se adelantó y la dejó atrás.-¡Espérameeeeeeeee!

"Rayos" pensó Hermione, ahora había perdido a Tom y sentía que alguien la seguía. El lugar era una especie de convento jesuita, habían entrado por una ventana en la puerta trasera, todo era muy viejo y olía a humedad. Siguió caminando hasta entrar a lo que había sido un comedor, era extraño porque la comida todavía estaba en la mesa, servida, claro que ya estaba tiesa y el olor putrefacto se había desvariado por lo viejo. Le dio una extraña sensación, los otros cuartos por donde había pasado le hacían sentir lo mismo, un libro abierto, un vaso de agua, una pluma sobre un pergamino, las puertas abiertas; todo daba un aire terrorífico; como si las personas que habían vivido ahí hubieran estado haciendo lo usual y algo les obligó a desertar con rapidez.

Absolutamente todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al sentir algo posándose en su hombro, volvió la cabeza con lentitud y vio como una huesuda mano empezó a acariciarle el hombro y subía despacio hasta su cuello.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.- Gritó Hermione mientras Tom se agarraba la barriga debido a la risa que se le escapaba convulsiva.- ¡¿Dónde rayos sacaste eso, Tom?!-. Le preguntó ya llorando del miedo, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, al ver el esquelético brazo que cargaba.

-Se lo quite a un cadáver que estaba acostado en uno de los cuartos ¿te gusta?

-Eres un idiota.

-Jajajajaja, vamos he encontrado una biblioteca.

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, había aprendido a ir con precaución con respecto a Tom por mucho que lo quisiera. Lo siguió con sigiló, él puso los ojos en blanco y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Debiste ver tu cara, ha quedado impregnada en mi memoria para siempre.

-¡Me dijiste lo mismo cuando pusiste esa rata en mi cama mientras dormía!

-Bueno, es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero el estallido de miedo de Hermione había prendido varias luces en la cocina.

* * *

TR&HG

* * *

-Agárrala.

-No.

-Qué la agarres te digo.

-No, la ultima vez me mordió.

-Le he dicho que no te haga nada.

Con miedo extendió su mano hacía la pequeña serpiente de monte que Tom le ofrecía, su mejor amigo hablaba con la serpientes y domaba a los animales, eso en su pequeño mundo se había vuelto normal. Así como Tom había aceptado los extraños estallidos en los que Hermione lo había sometido cuando estaba enojada con él; ella había aceptado con naturalidad sus excentricidades.

Ambos sabían que había algo extraño con ellos, algo que nadie más en el orfanato entendía y que por ello habían sido marginados.

-¡Riddle, Hermione, vengan aquí!-. El grito de la Señora Cole resonó, Tom puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba a la serpiente de Hermione y la ponía en la hierva. La chica dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué querrá la vieja ahora?-. Gruñó Tom.

Hermione encogió los hombros mientras le agarraba la mano y los arrastraba al interior.

-Niños hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes en la sala de estar.

La Señora Cole los miró a ambos con una suave sonrisa, a Tom eso no le auguró nada bueno, se puso en guardia. Esto le sabía a cuando la matrona lo había llevado con ese médico chiflado.

Entraron a la sala en donde un hombre de larga barba roja y ojos azules los esperaba.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Profesor Dumbledore y vengo representando a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería en Escocia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
